


【公式光/阿尔博特】无题

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 无题 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 无题小短打。
Relationships: Warrior of Light /Ardbert
Kudos: 11





	【公式光/阿尔博特】无题

这个夜晚湿润而又闷热。  
阿尔博特的嘴唇边有来自温热的另一张嘴唇的碰触，温暖的呼吸喷在他的颈窝，黏腻的亲吻向下挪了几寸，不着寸缕的胸膛紧贴他汗津津的腹部，那人的嘴唇吮吸他的乳晕，用舌头舔舐玩弄胸肌顶端的最高点。  
光之战士那张与他一模一样脸，恍惚中有种自渎的错觉。  
阿尔博特粗重的喘息了一声，使光之战士喉咙里发出一个愉快的音节，他的手指擦过光之战士的腿根，握住已经湿濡的分身将缓慢揉搓它柔软的褶皱，他绷紧身体，头顶壁灯的暖光使他觉得头晕目眩，来自异界的英雄让他的血压高涨着要将体内的一切喷射在那只灵巧的手里。  
“嗯？早泄?”异世界的英雄戏谑的看着他。  
“……滚”  
紧接着阿尔博特不能继续发声，光之战士在他的屁洞探索的手指只能让他喉咙里发出意味不明的咕哝声，他想抬起手臂驱赶面前那张烦人的脸却只能抓紧床单低沉呻吟。  
光之战士垂下头将他的脑袋埋入阿尔博特的颈窝，一只手臂拥着他的上身，尖锐的犬齿咬住阿尔博特隆起的后颈肌肉，挺腰将性器送入洞内。  
异界的英雄呼吸粗重地对着阿尔博特的前列腺顶弄，烟花一样的快感在他的脑幕之间绽放。  
一束烟花在窗外炸开。  
“新年快乐”光之战士在阿尔博特耳边低语。


End file.
